Whimsical
by noelswonderland
Summary: Rejection comes in the form of a particularly short upperclassman with designs on the basketball team's captain. For Kise, this is a first – especially when he is being enlisted to help this girl confess to his best friend. Kise x OC
1. One

**Author's Note:** Forewarning that Kise may verge semi-OOC on this first chapter if only because I wanted to get the plot in motion; this story is going to be slightly shorter than Sugarcane. I don't know why Kise is harder for me to write than Murasakibara, OTL. Anyways this is based off of his answer that he wants a girl that "won't tie him down." And plus I am a big fan of Kasamatsu. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**One**

It is just shortly before the bell rings in the morning when he enters the classroom, strolling over to his desk to prepare for the day, when he spots someone loitering there. Judging from their appearance, he can already guess it is an upperclassmen. But frankly speaking, this hardly comes as a surprise in the light of the fact that his popularity has only increased since he started attending Kaijou.

"Ah, you're that Kise Ryouta, right?" she asks abruptly in such a monotone voice that he immediately suspects something is a little off about her.

Nonetheless, the blonde-haired basketball player settles into his desk and cheerfully smiles at her in turn. "That's me, Senpai~"

Suddenly her face lights up and she claps her hands together. "Perfect! And you're a model, right? So you have to know about fashion? And you have probably had a lot of girlfriends before." She seems to be talking more to herself than him.

Chuckling awkwardly, he scratches at the back of his head. "Ah, yes? Did you need something, Senpai?"

The brown-haired female reaches for his hands and grasps them in hers. "I thought you would never ask. Actually, I know this is probably a little straightforward..." Ah, here it comes, he thinks. Always so predictable. Although most confessions are usually not done so publicly; on that front, he has to commend her for being direct. But in consideration of the fact that he scarcely knows her and she seems fairly plain, rejection will be immediate.

"Senpai, I'm not really interested–"

"No!" she interrupts frantically before he can cut her off completely. There are almost, quite literally, tears welling up in her eyes. "It has to be you."

"Aha~ it's really flattering for you to say that, Senpai, but–"

"You have to help me confess to Yukio-senpai."

Those golden eyes of his blink slowly as he registers those words. "Kasamatsu-senpai?" he echoes back, as though he is afraid he did not hear properly the first time.

Her cheeks become rosy as she nods somberly. "Y-Yes... you are the only one who can help, I know it. The two of you are good friends, right? And since you are both on the basketball team... Plus, since you are in the modeling industry, you should know enough to be able to help me. I won't take no for an answer!"

Somehow, this situation seems completely messed up. Is he honestly hearing what he thinks he is hearing? This upperclassmen is approaching him expressly out of interest for a teammate – not out of interest in him? Is this a trick? His head seems to be spinning a little.

Regardless, the abrupt ringing of the warning bell is enough to coax the girl to leave. Although not without a few more more words for him. "Crap, no choice, I have to go. Anyways, Kise-kun, do you have any free time today? After school? I promise I will pay you back somehow." The way she speaks so fervently leaves him a bit disadvantaged, as much as he wants to reject those pleading gray eyes of hers.

When he considers the fact that this has to do with Kasamatsu, however, maybe accepting is not entirely a bad idea. Although in the back of his mind, he is also suspicious about the girl's motives. Perhaps this is all just an excuse to approach him.

"Whatever, I'll just wait for you after basketball practice. Student council will end its activities about the same time – oh. That's right. I am Takano, by the way. Takano Hotaru." The introduction is given belatedly, almost as an afterthought, right before she releases her grip on his hand and then tears out the room at breakneck speed. It is almost comical, in fact, how she seems to be in such a hurry to make it back to her own classroom before the bell rings. That long, braided hair of hers seems to dance around the small of her back as she rushes so desperately.

He almost finds himself laughing but stifles it just as quickly, if only because he still has suspicions lingering in the back of his mind.

The person most socially unaware of how imposing her actions are, sprints down the hallway and comes to a screeching halt just in front of her classroom door. She bursts in almost overdramatically, just as the final bell rings and everyone is taking their seats.

"Takano, you're late again!" someone calls out teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I made it on time." Triumphantly, she dusts her hands off before taking her seat. This charismatic figurehead, for as lively and loud as she is, actually acts as the vice president for the student council. Not a particularly prestigious position considering her work is attributed to the success of the actual president but she seems blithely unaware if her efforts are at all taken advantage of.

In fact, the moment the meeting starts after school, everyone seems a bit uneasy at the way she beams uncharacteristically at each of them without an ill word toward their slacking. No doubt the foremost thing on her mind is meeting up with Kise after class for what she considers a strategy meeting – although he is no doubt blissfully unaware of her full intentions.

As soon as necessary issues are addressed and activities come to a close, the meeting adjourns and Hotaru skips off almost gleefully. She has a beat in her step as she approaches the school's gym and loiters just outside of the doors. A few impatient glances at her watch later, and she can already see the group of players coming out of the doors.

"Ha? Someone waiting for Kise?" someone expresses with exasperation.

"More fangirls?" a familiar voice drawls, and Hotaru's heart flutters at the sight of the team's captain, who seems to be directing a disapproving glare at the blonde walking beside him. Kasamatsu aims a sudden jab of his hand right into his friend's side, eliciting a muffled groan.

"Y-Yukio-senpai?" she squeaks shrilly the moment both he and Kise approach.

"Ah?" There seems to be confusion on his face until he seems to recognize. "Oh, it's you, Takano."

Her bottom jaw trembles. "S-Sorry to... be... bothering... I... it's..." The strong confidence she had this morning that verged on almost pompous and arrogant seems to have totally vanished, and left in its place she seems to be blushing fiercely.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, did you bully her? She's stuttering," one of the other players pipes in teasingly.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything," he barks back. Then his gaze lands on her and he seems to regard her almost questioningly, as though he cannot understand the reason for her sudden meek disposition.

Hotaru quickly swallows back all other words and reaches for Kise. Quite literally dragging him by the tie around his neck, she darts off. "Excuse me!" she calls back apologetically, feeling guilty for speeding off so abruptly.

As soon as they are around the corner of the gym and far enough not to be overheard, she finally releases her grip on Kise, belatedly realizing that she has been choking him the whole way. He seems to cough a few times before adjusting.

"Really, Senpai, are you trying to kill me?" he whines in protest.

"Sorry." At least she does seem to say that sincerely. "I freeze up any time he comes close. You saw it right? It was bad, wasn't it?"

To be honest, it was positively pathetic and lame. But Kise is always the type to at least sugarcoat things enough not to elicit tears, so he smiles reassuringly. "If you try a little harder, I am sure Kasamatsu-senpai will notice you."

"God, you're a bad liar, Kise-kun. I would have pegged you for a better one since you're in the industry. Don't you learn basic acting skills while you're modeling?"

For every insult, he feels like an arrow has pierced him. Is she exceptionally cold to everyone except Kasamatsu, or is she just completely tactless in her approach to people? Either one could explain how impossible a relationship between her and the basketball captain is going to be. "How mean," he remarks childishly. "I was trying to make you feel better." Moreover, he does not need to hear such things from someone who has specifically approached him in desire of his help.

Yet something about his words seem to turn her off almost immediately. She frowns at him. "As I thought. Even though the president assured me that you would be the best one to approach with this problem, but... it's impossible."

"Hm? Impossible?" he echoes curiously.

Hotaru gives a decisive nod and suddenly thrusts a finger into his face. "Sorry, Kise-kun. But I just really dislike people like you."

This is... certainly the first time he has heard such an outright declaration of this flavor from a girl. And for a moment he almost gives some weight to her words until he realizes that she has been the one dragging him along. Certainly this is not something he wanted to get involved in, in the first place. So why is he on the receiving end of such cruel words?

"That smile of yours is disingenuous, your words are superficial and dishonest. It's like you're being cheerful to hide something." She sighs and then does a complete one-eighty in temperament as she gushes, "Not at all like Yukio-senpai. He's always candid and straightforward."

In other words, what she is trying to say, is that he is the complete opposite of the person that she admires. That in itself is not necessarily a bad thing, but he does find a swell of irritation at how judgmental an attitude she has taken toward him.

Before he can contest what she is saying, she makes one final concession. "Well, sorry, I guess I am being rude here. I am the one who asked for your help. And you can't be all bad because Yukio-senpai wouldn't be your captain if that were the case." And for the first time, she actually gives him a gentle smile. "Thanks for your time." Having apparently conveyed all she wanted, Hotaru turns and starts to leave.

The blonde-haired player is left in the wake of all of those harsh words looking both baffled and at a complete loss. Has he really just been rejected by someone that he never had any interest in to begin with? That alone should not bother him, but something about that girl gives him something of a headache. He rubs at his temples as he tries to just banish the whole memory from his mind. But something about her has disrupted his usual rhythm. Actually... the event seems to have triggered his competitive spirit. Despite how awful that should be, he finds himself grinning.

—

"Takano, what the heck are you doing?"

"Meditation," she responds in a hushed tone, never opening her eyes to see who is addressing her. Although certainly the awkward way she is seated at her desk is enough to draw attention from the entirely of the class as they gradually trickle in for the morning. But most of them seem to be pretty used to these antics.

Despite her intense concentration, disruptive grasps ringing throughout the class break her attempts to keep a clear head. Everyone seems to be murmuring about something but she does not bother to peek an eye open to see what the source of excitement is about. She just needs to–

Something suddenly slams against her desk and Hotaru almost literally leaps right out of it as she jolts upright and her eyes fly open. "W-wha?!"

"Takano-senpai," chimes the voice of the golden-haired underclassmen from the previous day, who is now addressing her with a wide smile. "I reflected on everything you told me yesterday. I think I can help you after all."

This time she regards him with a glum look on her face. "Kise-kun, I think we have already established that–"

"See, I have some photos of Kasamatsu-senpai that I can share with you, too." To supply this statement, he pulls out his phone and flashes before her a picture taken of the entire team, with emphasis on the captain who naturally stands out at the forefront.

That, of course, seems to convince her immediately. She wrenches the phone from his grip. "Y-you have more of these? Like this one?"

"Of course, Senpai. He is my captain, after all."

This time, Hotaru is the one eyeing him suspiciously. Certainly there has to be some underlying reason why he seems so ready to help her despite it not having any real benefit on his behalf. Unless he genuinely wants to assist her out of goodwill. No, that seems too doubtful. She draws a finger to her chin and taps several times. "What are your conditions?"

"Hm?" he blinks innocently. "What do you mean, Senpai?"

"I told you that act doesn't work on me."

A peal of laughter erupts from Kise, amusement in the face of her intolerance. "Alright, how about a favor? Anything that I want. Such as helping me deal with fangirls during practice so I don't get yelled at by the captain." Or rather, more than getting yelled at, he usually receives a swift kick to the back.

"Fine. But I have a condition in return."

Not that she is particularly in the situation to be making demands, but he supposes it may be interesting to humor her. "What is it?"

"You absolutely can't fall in love with me."

He bursts out into almost hysterical laughter at the very notion. Fall in love with someone as crazy and plain as her? But while he can chuckle at it right now and agree without any qualms, it may not be as laughable as he initially thinks.


	2. Two

**Author's Note:** Holy cow you guys, thank you for the feedback. You are all wonderful! Also, yes I will be updating about every 2-3 days with this story, same as Sugarcane. Now that finals are over I feel like I can relax a little, phew. Also, no. I haven't really seen _A Walk to Remember._ My ex and my mom watched it together but I don't really watch movies much, haha. But I have heard them gush about it. The ideas inspiring this story come more from all the shoujo that I have read - yes, including Koukou Debut.

**Important -** I have a poll up on my page, you can pick 2 of the GoM. In a week/week and a half from now I will do a holiday-related one-shot/mini-series with the winners.

**Infinte Skye - **I don't know if I messaged you about it but thank you so much for the wonderful review you left on Sugarcane. These stories, being short as they are, are all kind of experimental for me trying out different writing styles and switching perspectives. So this story will primarily stay in Kise's perspective. I don't know if I quite like that yet but wanted to see what other people think. (I do think it makes Hotaru less likeable than Reira, unfortunately.) I think Kise is probably the most complex (three dimensional; multi-faceted), although Akashi has been the most difficult for me to write.

**iustitia1995** - Thank you for the review. (As I said, I haven't really seen _A Walk to Remember._) Although I did come into this knowing the line is cliche, it ends up not playing as pivotal a role as maybe it should have. Or maybe that's for the best? Thank you for the reassurance about Kise, I am relieved to hear it. Honestly, I have been writing in past tense for probably a decade now and just recently switched to writing in present tense and it has been a serious adjustment so that may be why it seems a little odd at places. Thank you for mentioning it, though, I will try to be mindful when I am writing in the future and improve on that front. For the story as a whole, I just want it to be some feel-good entertainment. I have written a lot of really heavy stuff in the Dura & Kuroshitsuji fandom so I am trying to do something more fluffy and light-hearted.

* * *

**Two**

"You look like you want to say something. Don't hold back. You'll piss me off."

How she can speak so crudely is a mystery, but it is true that he is forcing his smile in the face of the atrocious clothing she has picked out to wear. They are supposed to be meeting to discuss her strategy for asking Kasamatsu out on a date and subsequently confessing, but considering that the first problem is what she is wearing... it seems like they have something else to address first off.

"Ahaha, senpai, I think that maybe... you don't have very good fashion sense." He tries to lessen the impact of the words, but she deflates visibly.

"What? Is it that bad?"

"Bad" is not the word when none of the colors coordinate, on top of the fact that her hair is an unstyled mess and the whole outfit looks like it belongs on someone twenty years her senior. No wonder the president of the student council advised her to seek help before trying to confess. This girl is absolutely hopeless on her own.

Pressing his hand over his lips, Kise debates inwardly how best to approach this mess. He figures that the first order of business should be with that tangled rats nest she calls a hairdo. Only now is he realizing how monumentous a task he has been suckered into, and he is starting to think that maybe asking for a favor was too small a price to request.

"Before anything else, I think there's somewhere we should go."

"You're wearing that freaky smile again that says you're being totally dishonest. I don't think I'm going to like this." Although she clearly has reservations – and a soured look on her face – he grasps her by shoulders and starts guiding her down the sidewalk.

Embarrassing as it is to be seen with her the way she looks now, he figures that it will at least dissuade interested passersby who seem to recognize him with a gasp. They seem to quickly dismiss any notion that he could really be _the_ Kise Ryouta when he is attached to someone as unfashionable as Hotaru.

"Ryouta-chan, what am I supposed to do with this? This is not hair."

Those are especially harsh words that elicit a pointed glare on behalf of Hotaru, who seems to begrudge the female stylist for being so difficult. And almost immediately the brown-haired upperclassman starts toward the door, uncooperative as always. Kise catches her by the arm and drags her to one of the nearby chairs.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologizes in that playful tone of his, offering two clasped hands and a wink as if the cuteness his antics exude will be enough to coax the stubborn stylist to assist him despite the difficulty of the task he is presenting.

But reluctantly, the woman acquiesces. Armed with a water bottle, comb, and pair of scissors, she starts on the birds nest that is Hotaru's hair.

"Ow, that hurts! Hey, where are you... whaaa!"

Kise slumps into a chair in the waiting room, where he can finally take an easy breath. Even for him, it is difficult keeping up with Hotaru's high energy. And somehow he does not see much compatibility between herself and his captain. Yet he is fully aware that even the most unlikely of couples can somehow bridge such gaps.

While he waits for Hotaru's transformation, he stares idly out of the glass window front, watching passersby walking casually by without ever stopping. Left with his own thoughts, his mind almost always wanders to the days spent in Teikou – even though they are long over now and he has a new team to look forward to competing with.

"Okay, I don't know – this girl has really stubborn hair. But at least she should be presentable now. The clothing is questionable but I suspect you know how to fix that one yourself." Having announced this, the stylist presents a far less plain looking girl than the one he remembers meeting just several days prior.

That mousy-brown hair has been swept back and pinned by a barette, leaving better visibility of her face. Her cheeks have a slight rosy tint to them as she peers awkwardly back at him, those large oval eyes of hers as dark as chocolate. An average person might actually feel their heart thump looking at her. Made-up like this, she surely does not look bad.

But he presses a finger to his lips as his gaze wanders back down to her clothes. Instant turnoff.

"Your lips are smiling but your eyes aren't," she grumbles, as though having read his mind. "If you think it's hopeless, then you can just give up."

"If I thought you were hopeless, I wouldn't be here in the first place, Senpai."

Her eyes widen at that remark, for it is far more straightforward and honest than anything else he has said up until this point. And Hotaru almost gapes as he advances toward her and does a more upclose inspection of the job done on her hair.

"Okay, thanks, Natalie-chan."

"Hmpf, you owe me for this one."

With one item in order, they have only a few more before everything is complete. The next place Kise leads her to is a particularly high-end clothing store. One glance at the prices and she is reaching for his collar to yank him down to her height.

"Hey, Kise!" she growls, glowering at him. "Should I remind you that I am limited to the little bit of allowance I get from my parents? These prices are–"

"Oh, I get a discount here. I did a modeling job for them." The way he grins at her almost makes her think that he purposefully withheld that detail just to mess with her. But that does not match at all with his personality. Despite her initial misgivings about him, Kise has been surprisingly generous in lending her his time thusfar.

So Hotaru just purses her lips and obediently follows him as he picks out a few outfits that he then thrusts into her arms and instructs her to try on. They are a completely different style from what she is accustomed to. At first she thinks to tell him as much – that these do not suit her at all – but she also thinks, given that he is a model, protest is pointless. He probably knows better than her anyways.

"If it is for Yukio-kun, then I can do it." Given those reassuring words, she disappears into the dressing room. Thereafter ensues an almost comical grunting as though an intense struggle is taking place inside.

"Takano-senpai~"

"H-hold on!" she stammers back. "This... this stuff... I can't wear this."

Just as he is about to try to form some polite and cheerful reply in an attempt to reassure her, despite how purposefully difficult she is being in the face of his kindness, Kise finds himself dumbstruck when the door suddenly swings open.

The dress she is wearing is of a considerably simplistic design with pastel colors that give the impression of summer. And the way it fits snuggly and contours to her body further outlines the nice figure she has, despite those short and stubby legs of hers. Fortunately they are hidden beneath the length of the dress and give an impression entirely different from her personality.

"You look really pretty, Senpai."

"You're lying through your teeth," she accuses glumly as she looks down at the dress. "I hate dresses. I can't believe you made me wear this thing. It doesn't suit me. Yukio-kun will say it doesn't suit me, too."

"Mm, I think Kasamatsu-senpai would say you look cute."

This time, rather than being dismissive, her entire face lights up and she peers up at him earnestly. "Do you... really think he would think so?" The way she asks almost makes him choke on his words, if only because her personality has again done a complete turnaround at the mention of Kasamatsu.

Kise hastily turns away, if only because he finds his words being a little more honest than he intends. "Yeah, he would. Definitely."

She emits something that... sounds remarkably like a girlish giggle. "Ah, well, if you think so... I guess this dress does look pretty nice after all."

He regards her curiously. How is it possible for someone with such a contemptible personality to become so sweet in the face of someone she likes while proving herself a royal pain every time he has to deal with her? Although if she acts like this specifically with Kasamatsu, maybe there is some hope of a relationship between the two of them working out. Some part of Kise feels a little guilty pawning off someone as eccentric as Hotaru on his best friend.

"Okay!" she claps her cheeks reassuringly. "I will try on the other ones and you can tell me which one Yukio-kun would like the best and we'll go with that one. Right?"

"Of course."

Hotaru seems to be beaming as she marches back into the dressing room to change. Several outfits later and they have come to an agreement on the dress being the most flattering of them all – if only because it does the most to hide her lack of height while accentuating her feminine features.

"Where to next?" she asks as the two make their way down the street, side-by-side.

"Make-up."

Again she seems to slouch in response. "Ugh, do I have to? I really don't like–"

"That's no good," he chides her, never losing that smile of his. "You should look your best for the person you like, right, Takano-senpai?"

"Right!"

Somehow he is beginning to understand exactly how she works. Any mention of Kasamatsu seems make her convince her without any further reservations. In fact, she is a little too quick to agree in the face of anything to do with the basketball captain of Kaijou.

"Say, senpai, how long have you liked Kasamatsu-senpai?" This is a particular question that has been weighing on his mind for some time.

Without missing a beat, she answers, "Last year since the Interhigh competition."

That seems strange. He has never pegged her for the type to enjoy watching sports. But he supposes that he, himself, does have a lot of fangirls that come to the matches. Although they are particularly disruptive and more focused on him than the sport itself.

The conversation does not last long as they arrive at their final destination, where the final touches are made. With just a little bit of light makeup, her features can be accentuated. By the end, even Kise can admit to being attracted to her, if not for knowing how unlikeable she is the moment she opens her mouth. That alone is enough to keep his heart from skipping a single beat.

"So what now?" she asks once they are back outside.

"The last order of business is to see Kasamatsu-senpai."

Hotaru immediately shakes her head frantically. "N-No way, I'm not ready. My heart isn't ready. How am I going to talk to him? What am I going to say? I–"

He presses a finger to her lips. "Calm down, Senpai, don't worry. I have the perfect plan." That smile of his is, for the first time, somewhat reassuring and so she quiets down. With her silence, Kise is able to make a phone call to the very person who all of these efforts have been made toward. At the end of the conversation, he informs her, "Ah, it looks like Kasamatsu-senpai is actually training. On a Saturday..."

"Of course he is," Hotaru charges back. "Yukio-kun is very hardworking."

That certainly is true. He cannot argue that point. "Alright, Takano-senpai, let's go."

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"To see Kasamatsu-senpai, of course~" Before she can start protesting again, he has his hands on her shoulders, guiding her along forcefully. For every voiced complaint she makes, he is prepared for an equally reassuring response. At least at the end of all this, if everything works out as smoothly as he hopes, Kasamatsu will owe him, too.

When they arrive at the school gym, Kise stops just short of the open doors. Inside there can be heard the squeak of sneakers and the swish of a basket being made. Kise pokes his head in momentarily before ducking back out and coming to Hotaru's side.

"Alright, he is in there alone. It is the perfect opportunity for you. Go in there and ask him if he has free time tomorrow. If he says yes, then invite him out to the movies."

"The movies?" she questions skeptically.

"Since you don't feel comfortable talking to him yet, Senpai, that is the best kind of date for you."

That makes sense logically at least and she gives a nod of agreement. With that decided and given enough resolve through Kise's coaching, she nervously makes her way into the gym. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Kise hangs back and waits. He has done all that he can do, so if she is rejected at this point, it can hardly be blamed on his efforts.

Only a few moments later and he can hear the sound of rapid footsteps approaching. Kise barely has a moment to turn in the direction of the noise before a blur flies at him. The force of it nearly knocks the breath out of him as he finds a soft body clinging to him.

Staring down at her baffled, he half-wonders if she has been rejected.

But then she peers up at him with a huge grin spread across her face. "H-he said yes, Kise-kun! It's all thanks to you!" Her arms squeeze a little tighter around him as she presses her head against his chest.

It is a strange feeling, although he is not sure why. But seeing her happy sets him at ease.


	3. Three

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for all the support, as always! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please don't forget the poll on my page. ;3

* * *

**Three**

"Okay, Kise, we are ready for the next shot."

It is supposed to be the day of Hotaru's date with Kasamatsu, and that should not be something weighing on his mind. Yet he finds his eyes constantly wandering to the clock. At the appointed time, he thinks to himself; _Ah, they should have met by now._ Why does he bother lingering on such things when his head should be completely clear now that he has done all that is necessary?

"Kise?"

"Ah, coming!" Immediately he lifts himself out of his chair. The smile plastered on his face is one that would result in an immediate finger pointing from Hotaru – she could tell it was fake. But why is he even thinking about such an absurd thing? The flash of the camera feels particularly bright today and the shoots longer than normal.

"Hey, Kise, your phone has been going off back here for some time now," a staff member informs in between two shots.

Almost immediately he requests a short break. When he gets back to his phone, he sees that all missed calls have come from Hotaru. He sighs to himself. What could be so urgent that he has missed three already? Did she get there late? Or worse, did she miss it entirely? Surely – huh? She is calling back again. He steels himself to be yelled at the moment he accepts the call and presses the phone to his ear. "Takano-senpai, you're blowing up my phone~"

There is silence on the other end that is at first disconcerting until he can make out the sound of her sniffling. Wait, sniffling? Is she crying? _"K-Kise-kun..."_

"Hm? Did something happen?"

_"Mm,"_ she answers vaguely. _"I spent fourty minutes waiting but... but Yukio-kun never came. A-and then I got a text message saying that he wouldn't be able to make it just now."_ Another sniffle.

"Did you go home, Senpai?"

_"Uh-uh. I'm still in front of the movie theatre right now."_

Perhaps it is foolish and spur of the moment, but he decisively ends the call there and locates the photographer. "An emergency suddenly came up so I will have to continue later. Sorry, sorry~" As usual, his charismatic way of handling things manages to earn him some lenience so that he can leave as requested without a severe lecture.

It takes approximately twenty minutes to make it all the way across town to where Hotaru is. And he is breathless by the time he arrives. One sweeping glance across the area and at first he is left thinking that she has already headed home. But with a closer look he spots her, sitting by a water fountain. Recomposing himself, he advances toward her. The closer he gets, the more details come into view – particularly her eyes that have grown a swollen red from crying.

"K-Kise-kun," she expresses in shock when she sees him. "Why are you...?"

"You don't have to cry over it, Senpai. I am sure Kasamatsu-senpai had something important come up. So how about a substitution this time?" He grins as he points toward himself. "You can use me as practice if you want. How about it? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she gripes back, returning to her usual grouchy self. At least he is glad to see that the tears are drying up. "You're not Yukio-kun, but I woke up really early and dressed really nice. It would be a waste to go home, so..."

"Mmhmm, you don't have to make excuses~"

Again he is being cheeky and she glares at him for it. But the expression soon fades away in favor of embarrassed gratitude. "Thanks, Kise-kun. I know this probably isn't how you want to spend a Sunday but I appreciate it."

It feels a little strange not to be griped at or have harsh words slung at him. Still, Kise gives her another smile as he holds out his hand toward her. "Well, let's go have fun, then."

Hotaru grins back at him as she takes his hand. In accordance with the originally planned date, they head for the front of the theater. What ensues is a strange debate that Kise had not even anticipated before encouraging her to go to the movies with Kasamatsu.

"It has to be an action movie!"

He sighs at her. "Senpaaai~ that's no good. If you want to establish a romantic atmosphere then it has to be romance movie." For all of his efforts, she seems completely hopeless in the relationship department. And he suspects that prior to Kasamatsu, she has never experienced love before. Even still, he is not sure if it is quite "love" or just infatuation.

"What's the point of a romantic atmosphere if you're bored?"

Well, since this is supposed to be practice anyways, it won't be any good if either of them turn out bored. So he supposes that he can sacrifice on that front. An action movie sounds more interesting to him than a romance movie, anyways.

As soon as they are settled into their seats with appropriate snacks, Kise experiences another habit that he had not expected. Hotaru seems to be fidgetting anxiously while waiting for the movie to start. Even all throughout the previews she seems to be twitching in anticipation. It is not until the actual film begins that she seems to calm down.

Although by that time, yet another antic has surfaced. During the action scenes, she jeers in unison with the other people in the theater. In fact, it is almost uncanny how she seems to become so absorbed in the film. Watching her facial expressions shift turns out to be more amusing than the actual movie itself.

He actually finds himself laughing in the process. Genuine amusement is not something he experiences very often but in the presence of Hotaru and her eccentricities, it is almost impossible not to laugh. And at the end of it all when the credits start rolling, he has a contented smile on his face.

Hotaru, however, puffs her cheeks out in dismay. "That was disappointing. Did you see that, Kise-kun? In the end – that was... I mean, can you even believe?!"

Guffawing at how enthusiastic she is about it is probably not the smartest thing, but he can hardly hold back.

"Jerk," she grumbles as she stands up.

Once they have filed out of the movie theater, their next destination ends up being a fast food restaurant. It is intended only as a place to stop for a refill but when Kise sees how much Hotaru orders, he cannot help but feel a little uneasy.

"S-Senpai... are you sure you can eat that much?"

She gives a decisive nod. "Mm, you can't recharge properly if you don't fill up completely, right? So this will be just enough."

Perhaps it should be considered a good thing that she has no intention of picking at her food like a pigeon. Granted that he is far more accustomed to girls who purposefully order less than is enough to fill them up. He gets the impression that Hotaru has no such reservations. And certainly when they settle in their seats and he watches her dig in, he can say for sure that this a first for him.

"Why are you laughing again?" she barks at him after swallowing the last bite of her burger.

"You sure seem to enjoy eating, Senpai. I was just admiring you."

Hotaru regards him through half-lidded eyes but withholds from comment in favor of thieving some of the fries from his tray. Perhaps it is because she is still hungry although he can easily guess that is more likely because this is the smallest form of retaliation that she figures she can get away with openly.

All of a sudden, something seems to don on her. "Oh, hey... Interhigh is coming up again. You're going to play, too, aren't you?" He is momentarily surprised and impressed that she brings him up foremost over Kasamatsu. But perhaps those feelings are in vain because she immediately tacks on, "Which means that Yukio-kun will be there." Of course, even if the very person in question has unintentionally made her cry, she will not be so quick to give up on her feelings for him.

"Are you going to come cheer us on?"

"What do you mean 'us'? But of course I'll be there to cheer on Yukio-kun."

"Aw, that's so mean~" he says in mock disappointment. In all actuality, he fully expects her to say as much. By now, there is little surprise when she discounts everything but the object of her affection.

Hotaru clicks her tongue. "Really? You think I am that shallow? Of course I will be there to cheer for the whole team. I am part of Kaijou, too, you know. In the first place I didn't start going to the games just because of Yukio-kun. To begin with, I have always supported our sports teams."

That catches him by surprise. But he wonders if it is because she feels obligated, being part of the student council, or if she genuinely likes sports. Asking as much seems impossible now that they have both finished their meals and she seems anxious to move on to their next venue.

"Hm. I think we should go to an arcade. How about it? I haven't been in a while."

In the romance department, she seems to be taking a solid dive but at the very least she does make things entertaining. Kise even finds himself a little excited – or at least enough to put on a facade suggesting as much. "Ah, I want to play the game–"

He is interrupted by an intense glare from Hotaru as she lifts a fist in the air. "Kise-kun, I will crush you into the ground in any game we play. So be prepared."

"Wah, so mean! It's really uncute when you say things like that."

"I don't even care."

Her apathy having been established, the two immediately head for the arcade. And as promised, she seems to utterly demolish him in every single game. His copying abilities, however, are not merely limited to sports and while he is rusty and perhaps inexperienced, he is a quick learner.

"Ha? You beat me? How?!"

As much as he wants to let out a triumphant guffaw, he tries to smile casually at her instead. "Beginner's luck?" Although he is confident enough now to think that he will dominate her in every match.

Hotaru gives an approving nod. "Very well, I see you're not from the Generation of Miracles for nothing. I guess it makes sense you would be good at things other than basketball. Well, these are just fighting games. Let's try racing games."

"Of course~"

"Don't sound so happy, I will annihilate you!"

Apparently the arcade really brings to life her competitive spirit. But it does not last long because by the third race, he has gotten the hang of yet another style of gameplay and figured out how to use her own methods against her.

For all her bizarre habits and quirks, she apparently is also not easily dissuaded even in the face of defeat. That proves most entertaining as she insistently struggles and swears that she will overcome him in game after game. By the end, she seems to be sulking.

"Sorry, Senpai. You can challenge me again any time, okay?"

She clicks her tongue. "Don't give me that pitying tone. Anyways, you obediently went along with me to every game I wanted to play and even beat me. So now you should find something that you want to play and I'll go along with you."

His eyes immediately wander to the basketball games in the furthest corner of the arcade. He immediately motions toward them. "Then let's go over there."

There is something of a sour look on her face when her eyes follow to where he is pointing. "Uh, basketball? Um... I suppose we can. I mean, you can just go ahead and do it. This time I will just sit back and watch."

"That's no fun~"

"Just go play if you want to."

Ignoring her protests, he grasps hold of her by the crook of her elbow and drags her along. "Come on, Senpai. If you don't think you can do it, don't worry. You have the best teacher possible right here, remember? I'll help you~"

"I-I really can't shoot at all. I'm terrible." To see her be reluctant toward anything other than Kasamatsu is a little surprising.

"Alright, like this..." Standing behind her, he puts his hands over hers to help her grip the ball. Then he shows her how to hold her arms properly and instructs her on the proper formation for her legs and feet. "Then shoot."

There is a tense moment between when the ball leaves her fingers and actually makes its way straight through the hoop. As soon as it does, Hotaru seems almost too shocked to react. Her mouth is agape as she turns back to peer over her shoulder up at him. "I... I made it." Suddenly she is grinning from ear to ear. "I did it, Kise-kun!"

He feels something strange in that moment. And a sickening thought occurs to him – a thought that, maybe, he does not want things to work out between her and Kasamatsu.


	4. Four

**Author's Note: **Alright so Aomine won one of the slots from the poll, so I made a new poll with the two second highest since they were tied. Go vote, please! Midorimacchi or Kurokocchi. ;3 Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate all the wonderful support. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Four**

"Senpai, why am I coming shopping with you for a swimsuit?"

"Because I have no sense of fashion and I figure you're good for at least that."

When she puts it like that, he still feels a little reluctant to be dragged out again on a weekend for something that he thinks she should be doing with another girl. At the very least, she has improved her haircare since he took her to a stylist. But all plans on courting Kasamatsu have been put on hold with the advent of the Interhigh competition that is just a few days away.

She has, however, managed to establish a rain-check in the form of a trip to the beach after the competition. Although, out of her perpetual fear and consistent stammering, she has already pleaded with Kise to tag along. (The whole event should prove interesting by all considerations, for Kasamatsu quite typically turns nervous and stutters in front of girls as well.)

"Ah, and don't worry about being awkward," she assures the moment she sees the hesitation on his face. "I already asked another friend to come along. So it will be kind of like a... double date. Although you don't have to consider it like that. I mean... Just don't get in my way."

"Aha, that seems a little backwards when you're the one asking me for a favor, Senpai."

For that comment, he finds himself on the receiving end of a playful punch to the shoulder. "I'm teasing, of course. It will be fun for all of us to hangout together. I'm probably late in saying this, but you're pretty cool, Kise-kun."

That sounds suspiciously like a compliment coming from her. She even seems to be growing more comfortable with "joking" with him. Although it seem so suspiciously true that he usually finds himself believing her in the process.

"Alright, so how about this one?" It seems as though she randomly lifts one of the one pieces off of the rack. And of course it has to be one with unnecessary bows and frills that looks absolutely ridiculous. He can hardly imagine her wearing such a thing.

"How about this one, Senpai?"

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"Ah? But it would look really cute~"

The whole of her face turns a dark shade of red as she eyes the polka dot bikini that he is holding up. The top is completely devoid of straps making it particularly suggestive. And she is utterly convinced that he is picking it specifically to mess with her more than thinking that such a thing actually suits her. "No," she says with a sigh, "No matter how I think about it, I can't wear something like that. Help me find something else."

"Okaaay." He sounds far too disappointed for someone agreeing so easily.

They bicker along the way, if only because Hotaru is particularly stubborn about wanting something specific. And apparently "sexy" is completely out the window because any bikini he picks out that remotely fits that type earns him a threat of pummeling.

At last, however, Hotaru is the one who approaches him with something that actually looks somewhat acceptable. "How about this? I tried not to go for excessively frilly like you warned me. But it's still a two-piece and I didn't really like that to begin with... This one is cute, though. Do you think Yukio-senpai would like it?"

"Try it on."

"Okay, but you have to be brutally honest this time. No sugarcoating or hiding behind superficially nice words. If it looks bad, you have to say! I don't want Yukio-senpai to see me in something that makes me look ugly."

"Okaaay. I will be one-hundred percent honest."

"You're already lying." Before he can feign hurt at the harshness of her words, she darts off toward the changing room, ducking into one of the open stalls. It is only a few moments later before she pops out again.

Kise swallows hard as he looks at her. He does not remember regarding her as anything other than plain before. So why does she seem so different now? Certain that is aided by the snug two piece that contours perfectly to the form of her body. The playful pink color and white polka dots with the frilly outline on the top piece provides some emphasis on her already cute appearance.

"So? Kise-kun?"

It takes him a moment to realize that she is asking for his opinion. He shakes his head to knock away all bizarre thoughts before smiling. "It's cute on you, Senpai." He half-expects that she will call him a liar for saying as much.

"Cute, huh? Do you think Yukio-senpai will like 'cute'? Is this the look I should be going for?"

Of course everything eventually comes back to Kasamatsu somehow. And Kise's immediate instinct is to say yes but he finds himself hesitating. Why? There is something in the back of his mind that makes him want to lie to her this time. To tell her to pick something else. To go with that ridiculous one piece instead, because that is something that Kasamatsu certainly will not like. What is with these strange, toxic thoughts of his? He has already promised to help her. Why is he having second guessing that decision now?

"Kise-kuuuun~" Lifting herself up onto her tiptoes, she has come close enough to be able to wave her hand in front of his face to try to get his attention. "Yooohoo!" The way she croons at him with her lips puckered comically is pretty entertaining.

He blinks back his surprise at their close proximity. "Yeah, I am sure Kasamatsu-senpai will think you look really cute, too."

"Why does it sound so forced when you say it?"

As always, she is able to read him like a book. So all he can do is chuckle awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sorry, sorry, my head was elsewhere, Senpai. But I am sure he will think you are cute. This suits you the best."

For a moment she seems to eye him warily before lowering herself from the balls of her feet. "Alright, well, I believe you. You know this is too important for you to lie to me about. So I'll buy this one and we will all meet up after you win the Interhigh competition."

"Aha~ no pressure, huh?"

Hotaru looks at him somberly. "I will be cheering for you guys. Are you saying you are going to disappoint me? I will be really upset if you don't go all out. Don't hold Yukio-senpai back." She breaks into a grin midway through the sentence. "Aha, I can't even say that with a straight face. No, I just honestly believe you won't lose, Kise-kun."

The fact that she has started considering him on equal level with Kasamatsu and attributing respect to him is actually a little startling. But Kise cannot say that it is unappreciated. Beaming back at her, he gives a gentle pat to the top of her head.

The gesture just ruffles her hair, leaving it looking a little disheveled. She anxiously bats his hands away with a sour expression. "Don't mess it up when I worked so hard to make it look like this. Are you trying intentionally to sabotage me?"

That accusation may actually have a bit more truth to it than even she realizes.

"Anyways, I'll go buy this then. You have free time afterward, right? I need to do some more shopping. Yukio-senpai's birthday is coming up really soon, you know!"

"Mmhmm."

She briefly disappears back into the dressing room. It is a few minutes later when they manage to make it to the register and checkout. Almost as quickly afterward, she whisks Kise off to another store, where they spend the next half hour looking at various prospective presents. Although, while he will not admit it to her, his heart is not really in it.

"How about this?" Before he can even get a word in edgewise, she has already decisively stated that it is not something she can imagine Kasamatsu wearing and so she puts it back. More poking around the store, and various clerks come up to offer assistance but Hotaru is too stubborn to accept. Finally she turns to Kise and asks outright, "You know Yukio-senpai really well, right? What do you think he would like? I don't know where to start."

Considering the fact that his own birthday is already less than a month a way and being completely overlooked, he cannot help but feel a bit out of sorts. It is not Kise's policy to wheedle gifts or recognition out of people, and attempting will be absolutely pointless with someone like Hotaru. He tries to plaster his usual smile on. "The thought is what matters the most, right, Senpai?"

"That is a load of crap and everyone knows it."

Of course she has to be a skeptic in this situation, too. Although he gets the feeling that she is somehow a perfectionist by nature. So no amount of convincing her to "go with her heart," or to just "put her heart into it" will be convincing enough. It seems to be an eternity before she finds something that suits her taste and they can finally leave the store.

"Ah, it feels good to be done with that," Hotaru exclaims as she stretches her arms and yawns, as though the whole experience is exhausting for her. Kise thinks he should be the one using that line. But then she suddenly turns to him and presses a finger between his brows. "Stop wrinkling your forehead or it will get stuck like that. What do you look so grumpy for? You are usually smiling stupidly."

"That's really mean to say~"

"If something is bothering you, come out and say it. You have nothing to lose with me, Kise-kun."

"Nothing to lose?" That seems like an odd way of putting it. Although he can certainly say there is little point in withholding anything from her when she seems to so easily see straight through him.

Hotaru gives a nod in response to his questioning. "That's right. Even if you said something that I didn't like, it wouldn't matter, right?" All he can do his furrow his brows at her words without responding. So she continues. "Since you are just my coach helping out with Yukio-senpai, we aren't exactly friends. That should make me easier to talk to."

"Not friends." He stops suddenly as they are walking down the sidewalk. Knowing that she feels about the two of them that way should not bother him in the least. Not friends? Since when has he ever considered them as such? He should just play this off with an, _"Aww, that's so mean, Senpai~"_ but for some reason, he cannot.

It takes a moment for Hotaru to realize that something is wrong, and she pauses to look back at him. There is concern on her face as she asks, "What's the matter, Kise-kun?"

"I'm done," he says finally.

"Hm, okay, I suppose we can stop here. I was going to treat you to lunch, though."

There is a slow shake of his head. "I don't want to be your coach anymore. Sorry, Senpai. I quit." The way she looks utterly stupefied at this does make him feel a little guilty, but he offers her a rueful smile in return before turning around to start in the other direction. He does not get far before he feels something thump against his back.

"Jerk! I hate you! Go bald!"

The sound of her fleeing footsteps fills his ears as he stops to investigate what it is she has so carelessly thrown at him. It turns out to be a small bag, and within it he discovers a wrist sweatband, designed with the colors for Kaijou's basketball team. But it is strange because he does not remember seeing her purchase this. Of all things, why throw...? His eyes widen as he looks over at the spot where she had been standing moments before. Did Hotaru intend to give this to him?


	5. Five

**Author's Note:** I have, in fact, read Dengeki Daisy! Well, a lot of it, I'm not exactly caught up as of this moment. The "go bald" seems to be a common insult between manga, anime, and even in my otome games it crops up pretty often. I assume it's an idiom in Japan but I'm not really sure! Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I struggled a little with Kasamatsu here so apologies if he verges out of character, I will admit he's mostly being used to push Kise and Hotaru together.

Also, please vote if you haven't! It's 50/50 right now between Kuroko and Midorima. I will have to flip a coin or something to decide if one isn't higher than the other by morning. I will be taking it down in about 12 hours from posting this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

**Five**

"Kise."

The sound of her calling his name makes his entire body freeze, although the absence of the "-kun" does make it sound a little hollow. On the heels of a narrow defeat delivered by Touou during the Interhigh competition, she intercepts him and Kasamatsu on their way back to the locker room. He knows that she has been watching the entire game; he has seen her dutifully attend every day. Although she has largely ignored and avoided him since the "incident."

And currently he finds himself leaning on her beloved basketball captain for support, given how utterly exhausted his body is. The tears that he shed earlier have already dried on his cheeks. Still, the last thing he wants is to be reprimanded by her.

So initially he thinks to say he doesn't want to hear it – and looks to Kasamatsu for support, yet the captain has his lips pursed. Perhaps too nervous to say anything?

"Good job. You were brilliant out there."

Those are the last words he expects to hear, and he is left almost literally gaping as she spins on her heel and traipses off. A questioning look at Kasamatsu gets him nothing, for the captain remains as impassive as ever. And now that their brief encounter is over, they are again moving to the locker room.

They do not meet again until a few days shy of his birthday in June. It is time for her to collect on that rain check with Kasamatsu. And although he suspects that he is the last person she really wants to see at this point, he ends up dragged along for the pure fact that he is unable to come up with a valid excuse in the face of his captain. He can hardly say, _"Well, I was coaching her to be able to confess her feelings to you but then we had a falling out."_

Lounging under the shadow afforded by a beach umbrella, he is trying to keep his presence mostly unnoticed for her sake. Although both her and her supposed friend are a little late on arriving. He is almost about to doze off in his boredom when a sudden jab to the gut jolts him upright.

"You better not abandon me today for your fangirls," Kasamatsu warns with a glare.

Kise smiles back innocently. "Of course not, Senpai."

"Ah... they're... here."

Standing at the forefront is a rather tall and busty woman, who Hotaru appears to be hiding behind. "Hotaru-chan, you are absolutely hopeless. If you are going to drag me all the way here on my vacation, then at least get your butt over there and show them what you've got." A swift shove later and the vice president comes stumbling over, her face flushed red and her eyes staring at anywhere that is not Kasamatsu.

"H-Hi, Y-Yukio-senpai." Again she has that stutter.

"Doesn't she look cute, Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise pipes in, trying to smooth over the conversation.

Another jab to the side as the captain warns, "Idiot, don't say embarrassing things like that." There is a slight coloration to Kasamatsu's cheeks as he snarks back at his underclassman.

"Oh... this is my older sister, Miyuki."

The older woman gives a wave, "Yo." She seems as every bit eccentric as her younger sibling, particularly in consideration of the fact that she has a cigarette protruding from the side of her mouth.

Somehow it seems like this is going to prove to be an interesting day. Although it turns out pretty awkward at the onset, if only because Miyuki seems to be the only one interacting with Kasamatsu – who is nervous and stuttering the whole time anyways – while the ever-anxious Hotaru hangs back. Any offer in her direction to engage turns into her sputtering incomprehensibly.

"Ah, this is hopeless," Miyuki exclaims as she settles under the umbrella beside Kise, who has been lounging here for some time already. "That girl really has no hope when it comes to romance, I swear. Say, your name is Kise, right? Why don't we find an excuse to abandon them so they have to be alone together?"

Honestly speaking, he has spent this entire time mulling over their incident and how best to approach Hotaru. It is pretty clear that she stands no chance on her own. For her to confess to Kasamatsu at this point looks like an impossibility. And a part of him feels a strange sense of relief for that. So when her sister suggests that they find an excuse to leave, he feels reluctant.

Even so, it is hardly his place to interfere. And particularly given how she avoids him like the plague, he gets the feeling that not coming might have been the wiser choice. While the repercussions may be harsh when Kasamatsu sees him next if both he and Miyuki leave, it seems like the only way to push the two together.

"Alright," he concedes.

By the time the group of four is gathered together next, Miyuki lays on the news that her boyfriend has called her and wants to meet up. Kise uses a similar excuse that a modeling job has just popped up that he simply cannot refuse. The convenient timing and subsequent presentation of both excuses almost simultaneously brings suspicious glares from the two recipients that realize they will be stuck alone together.

"W-Wait, Miyuki-ne-chan!"

Despite Hotaru's attempts to cling to her older sister, it looks like the plan is going pretty smoothly. Miyuki is the first to leave and Kise starts to follow after, only to discover himself being held back by a hand clutching at his wrist. He knows immediately who it is without glancing back, but he still feels a little guilty when he sees her staring at him pleadingly. Her brow is beset by beads of sweat and her face has blanched several shades lighter as she slowly shakes her head at him.

_"Please, don't go."_

Those are the unspoken words resting at the back of her tongue. But he shrugs her hand off without any hesitation. "Good luck, Senpai. Do your best!" The look on her face conveys utter devastation, and while he thinks she is being overdramatic, he turns his back and strides off without a glance back. He does not make it very far before the phone in his hand starts to vibrate. By which point he is already having second thoughts. But his brows raise questioningly the moment he spots the name of the person calling him. "Kasamatsu-senpai?"

_"Idiot!"_ Blares the person on the other end the moment he answers. _"She ran off as soon as you left and now I can't find her!"_

Kise's eyes widen. Ran off? At that crowded beach?

_"I don't even have her number. And I don't think she has her phone with her. Hey, are you listening?!"_

His legs jerk into motion almost instinctively as he inwardly berates himself. Saying that he did not want to be her coach was something selfish, he knew, and it was spoken hastily out of disappointment. Never apologizing when a simple "I'm sorry" could have sufficed is his fault. And again in the face of having to confront the problem, he finds he has taken the easy route of escape over actually dealing with the issue.

For however ridiculous he thinks she is being to run off when she is supposed to be on a date with Kasamatsu – none of it matters. Not when his heart is beating so rapidly and his breathing is so erratic. Kise rushes back to the beach and tries to scout from one end to the other, searching for her through the thick crowds of people.

She is nowhere to be seen and he is a little skeptical of her being out among the waves. Has she already left for home? That also seems unlike her somehow. At any rate, the heat beating down on him is a bit too much, enough to dehydrate him. He needs to at least catch his breath in some shade before he calls Kasamatsu to relay the news that he still has not located her.

But just as he enters one of the beach shops to catch some reprieve from the bright amber rays, he passes by a couple muttering to themselves. "Yeah, I don't know what happened, but that girl has been in the bathroom crying for almost a solid ten minutes now."

This is certainly not the most awkward thing that he has ever done, but it sits right at the top of the list. Despite his reservations, Kise boldly slips into the women's restroom and easily locates the stall where he hears muffled sobs.

"Takano-senpai?"

There comes the sound of something akin to a hiccup in response, as though she is shocked to hear his voice. Only a second later, the stall door folds inward as she peeks out at him. This is the second time he has seen her with puffy red eyes. And despite that, she is glowering at him as she flings herself toward him and pounds her fists against his chest.

"Idiot! Jerk! Loser!"

He silently takes all of her anger. This is the best form of an apology that he can offer her.

Once she is done, Hotaru hastily wipes away the tears from the edges of her eyes. "I didn't just come here today for Yukio-senpai, you know. And then you just... without even talking to me... you just want to leave!"

"Sorry."

"And you know that it's really hard for me to approach Yukio-senpai normally, and then you just leave me alone with him like that! What do you expect me to do? It was scary and embarrassing!"

"Sorry."

"I wanted to at least give you your birthday present, you know!"

He blinks slowly. "Birthday present?"

There is a subtle nod in turn. "Yeah, I kind of threw that other gift at you... The wrist sweatband? I meant that as a thank you gift, but I also got you something because I know your birthday is coming up. It seemed like you thought I forgot about it, so..." She ducks back into the stall long enough to pull out the beach bag that she has brought with her. After briefly rummaging through it, she deposits a wrapped package into his hand.

"Is it really okay for me to have this, Senpai?"

"Yeah," she grumbles back sourly. "Hurry up and open it already."

Tentatively, he draws a finger through the folds, carefully unwrapping it. He is surprised to see a wallet, of all things, and a fairly fashionable high-end one at that. The care she must have poured into find something that she felt would suit him – even Kise is speechless.

"If you say you dislike it, I'll be pissed."

"I like it."

There is a brief sigh of relief but the moment is interrupted when someone comes into the bathroom. To see both Kise and Hotaru in there must be especially startling so the two decide to pick a better place to resume their conversation, which turns out to be one of the tables within the shop.

Almost as soon as they take their seats, Hotaru pipes up to say, "I'm sorry. You were mad because I dragged you along unwillingly and begged you to be my coach, right? I should have considered your feelings a little more. That was selfish of me."

"I will be your coach again if you want me to, Senpai."

That surprises her. "Really? But I thought you didn't like it?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Nope, I don't mind helping Senpai out." That is just an excuse. The more he gets to know her, the more he finds himself looking for any reason to spend time with her. Even if that comes in the form of helping her confess to another guy.

"That's a relief," she says with a sigh. "You are the person I count on the most. I didn't know what to do when you suddenly abandoned me like that."

Those words, whether she knows it or not, are like a dagger repeatedly jabbing into him. A casual reminder of their promise – that he is not to develop feelings for her in the process of it all. And at the same time, that he is supposed to be helping her hook up with his best friend.


	6. Six

**Author's Note:** Next update will probably be about a week from now or so, since I'm working on the holiday one-shots. (Kuroko & Aomine won for those curious.) The Aomine one is done but will be posted with the Aomine story which I will be posting as soon as this one is finished. ;3 Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! There are only a few left before it's over. Thanks for all the support!

* * *

**Six**

"Senpai, what are you doing here so early in the mooorning~"

There is a large grin spread across her face as she thrusts her finger in his direction. "Kise-kun, I am so glad that you have asked this question. You see, in accordance with 'Operation Obtain Yukio-senpai,' I have decided to wear a yukata for tonight's festival. And you will be the one to help me pick one out."

This is not exactly the first time he has answered his door to find her standing there with a determined look on her face. Nor does he suspect that this will be the last time. A resigned sigh later and he ducks back into his house to dress appropriately for the outing.

They are supposed to be meeting tonight for the festival – as a group. And this time, despite her many past failed attempts, Hotaru swears she will work up the courage to confess to Kasamatsu. Certainly the setting is ideal. Although Kise has grown increasingly cynical about her success.

Bouncing from shop to shop, they stop to peruse various designs. Although just as before with swimsuits, Hotaru proves herself incredibly picky. "Not that one," she says, "It looks like something some old lady would wear. I need something cute."

Of course it needs to be "cute" since she is so thoroughly convinced that this is her "type." Although as he is standing close to her, peering over her shoulder at the next one she picks out to examine, he notices that she is not wearing make-up. And her hair is a little messy in comparison to how carefully she had been styling it after he initially took her to a stylist.

This should, of course, be something that he is paying special attention to as her coach. But why does it not even bother him now? She looks just as good without all of that. When did he start thinking this? As he is inwardly admonishing himself for having strange thoughts, it takes him a moment to realize her face is mere inches from his.

"Say, Kise-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I guess I am starting to understand why you have so many fangirls. You're pretty good looking, aren't you? Well, I mean, you're no Yukio-senpai but you're still pretty good." Is that supposed to be a compliment? He supposes from someone like Hotaru, that is how it is intended at least.

He chuckles and grins. "Thanks for the compliment, Senpaaai~"

Hotaru slaps his forehead. "Yeah, yeah, don't start acting all cutesy and getting soft on me. We still have a yukata to find before the festival tonight. Next shop!"

Being bossed around by her regularly is not entirely different from what he experiences on the court with Kasamatsu. In fact, the more he thinks about it, the two are eerily similar. And he wonders if that equates into compatability. But then, every time he thinks about the two of them together, he feels a little queasy.

"How about this one?"

After an exhausting search, he finally comes up with something that seems to agree with her fussy tastes. And with that, he thinks, they can end their trip so he can rest before what will probably prove to be a stressful night of trying to help the helpless. However, just as they are about to part ways, she grabs his hand.

"Hey, Kise-kun, I don't think I have properly conveyed how grateful I am to you. I probably have not seemed very appreciative in the past. But you know, even though I was mad at you, I was cheering for you the whole time you were playing basketball. I take back what I said at first. I don't dislike you at all now."

"Wow, Senpai is saying such nice things. I'm flattered!"

Her lips twitch in a smile. "As long as you don't let it get to your head. Just 'cause you're a model doesn't make you super special, you know? Even if you're really good at basketball and you beat me at all those arcade games. But deep down, I think you're a really good person. Just don't forget to speak your mind when something is bothering you."

Those last words actually manage to affect him more than he would like them to. And he finds himself asking, "Saaay, Senpai, I have never cashed in my favor... If I ask for something really unreasonable, will you still do it?"

"Huh?" It takes a moment for the meaning of that to register as she recalls that he has still never asked for something in repayment for all the help he has given her. "I can't say no, right? Since you have done so much to help me. I agreed to anything. Even if it's really selfish, I'll be sure to pay you back." She gives a lofty grin and assuring nod.

"You might regret that..."

"Hm?"

"Nooothing, Senpai. See you at the festival tonight!"

—

"Waaaa~ your hair looks really nice, Senpai."

A goofy grin surfaces as she gives him a thumbs up. "I asked Miyuki-nee to do it for me. I'm glad it turned out good. You think Yukio-senpai will like it too, right? Right? I hope he likes it." Already she is nervously wringing her hands, and a subtle blush has crept onto her cheeks.

It does not take but a few moments thereafter for Kasamatsu to show up, dressed in casual clothing. And the fourth member appears in the form of one of Kise's classmates – one amongst his many fangirls that overeagerly approached him about the festival. He accepted her without a second thought in consideration of wanting to avoid being a third wheel between Hotaru and Kasamatsu.

"Where are we going first?" Kasamatsu asks outright, although in a voice low enough to be a mumble. His awkwardness amongst the two of their female companions is immediately apparent.

Kise is under the distinct impression that his captain intentionally avoids complimenting Hotaru on how she looks. He assumes it has something to do with Kasamatsu's apparent inability to form coherent communication with the opposite sex. Certainly it comes as a bit of a disappointment for her, either way.

"I just want to know when the fireworks are," the fangirl voices as she latches herself onto Kise's arm and stares affectionately up at him. It is an awkward moment and he wants nothing more than to peel her off, though he refrains.

"I think we should hit up the stands," Hotaru voices, lifting a finger matter-of-factly. Although this is entirely her one-sided opinion. It earns an approving nod from Kasamatsu and Kise naturally sees an opportunity for him and his "date" to break away and give the other two space. This time, since Hotaru is prepared for it, perhaps she can confess naturally.

"A-Actually," Kasamatsu speaks up, "I need to... borrow her for a few. W-we'll catch up with you." He reaches over and hesitantly grabs the girl clinging to Kise before dragging her off unwillingly. She protests along the way. It is a strange sight, if only because Kasmatsu seems to be blushing furiously the whole time and he is quite obviously nervous in her presence and yet seems so determined to escort her away from the other two.

"H-huh? Where is Yukio-senpai going?"

While Hotaru wonders that, Kise discovers that he has received a next text message, indicated by the vibrating in his pocket. He pulls out his cell to see that it is sent from Kasamatsu. _"Be honest with yourself."_ Ironic, since this is Kise's very own motto – regardless of how difficult of a time he has trying to follow through with it.

"Don't tell me has a misunderstanding about things between the two of us?"

The sound of her concerned voice breaks through his thoughts as he hastily stuffs the phone back into his pocket. "Haha, there's no way, Senpai. Don't worry. He said he will meet up with us later." This reassurance is completely fake on his part, but it proves convincing enough for her that the two set off for the food stands.

They move from stand to stand, eventually settling down on a bench as Hotaru gradually fills herself up on takoyaki, bite by bite. She is so busily shoving it down her throat as though to stave off her anxiety, that she completely overlooks the fact that Kise has not managed to eat a single one himself.

"Fireworks are starting soon. Where is Yukio-senpai? I thought he said he would catch up. Kise-kun, you need to text him and investigate on this. Our operation is looking really bleak right now, you know!" Again she is being overdramatic but he understands that it is a cause for concern for Hotaru.

So he sends a quick text to Kasamatsu asking to meet up. A response comes fairly quickly reading, _"You aren't being honest, are you? I am meeting up with some of the guys from the basketball team. Sorry. I'll see you guys later."_

"So? Did he respond?"

Ah, so that's it. Kise feels as though he is starting to understand. Perhaps Kasamatsu is better than even Hotaru at being able to read him. This is his captain's way of trying to step out of the way where he feels like his presence is a mere hinderance. And certainly for Kise, it is, but this does not bode well for Hotaru. Kasamatsu – fiercely loyal as he is – will certainly not be receptive to a confession if he thinks that a friend has feelings for the girl.

"Aha, it seems like something came up again. Bad luck, Takano-senpai. But don't worry, there will be another chance."

"You're lying again." His eyes widen in response as she presses a finger between his brows. "You always wrinkle your forehead like that when you are lying, you know. But it's okay. I kind of got the feeling that Yukio-senpai wasn't really interested in me to begin with."

It seems strange that she is not more disheartened about it than this. In fact, it almost sounds as though she is giving up entirely. But he is not so gullible to believe it will be this easy. Especially if she has liked him for more than a year.

"Okay, well, since it's just the two of us, you want to watch the fireworks together?" Without waiting for his response, she reaches over and pinches either cheek, forcing his lips into a smile. Then she mimicks his voice and says, "Why yes, Senpaaaai~ I would love to go with you and watch the fireworks."

"Senpai, that huuurts~"

She laughs as she withdraws her hands and hops onto her feet. "Well, I knew you wouldn't say no. That wouldn't be like you. So onward, Kise-kun! Let's head to the fireworks together!"

"Should we hold hands, Senpai? So you don't get lost in the crowds~"

That offer is made jokingly in full expectation that she will give a harsh refusal and simultaneously issue a threat to smack him for even suggesting as much. But instead she takes the lead by reaching over and grabbing his hand in hers. "Like this, right?"

Startled, he stares over her like a deer in headlights. "Y... Yeah."

"Hm? Is there something wrong with my face? You are looking at me weird."

He quickly shakes his head. "Not at all. They will be starting soon if we don't hurry, you know."

"Well, come on then, slowpoke."

"Ha~ how am I the slowpoke when Senpai–"

His whining is interrupted as she yanks him along and the two are forced to scramble through the crowds of people in order to make it to the remote area that apparently Hotaru had chosen originally to make her confession toward Kasamatsu. It seems a little wasted, but it certain is a nice, quiet place to watch from.

Kise watches her silently, the bright neon colors bursting in the sky reflected in her eyes as she watches with awe. "Hotaru-cchi." It sounds much nicer to his ears and feels smoother on his tongue than addressing her formally as 'senpai'.

Perhaps not even catching the change, she glances back at him. "Hm? Did you say something?"

"I broke my promise, Hotaru-cchi."

"Promise? What promise? And why are you calling me so familiarly?"

"You told me not to fall in love with you, remember?" Suddenly she is not snarking back at him and just silently stares, as though the meaning of that cryptic wording registers. "For my favor, can you forget about Kasamatsu-senpai, Hotaru-cchi?"

She laughs nervously, as though trying to play it off. "What are you talking so strange for, Kise-kun? You know I can't do something like that. Be reasonable."

"You said it could be unreasonable," he counters. "Is it no good if it's not Kasamatsu-senpai?" In the moment after those words are spoken, he leans down toward her. Hotaru just stares emptily back at him, even as he places his hand against her cheek. The distance between them rapidly disappears as his lips meet hers in a tentative kiss.


	7. Seven

**Author's Note: **So I have posted a Kuroko story (will be far shorter than this, about 3 chapters). And I will be posting an Aomine story after the completion of this story, which has only one chapter to go. I will probably post the last chapter of this story in the next 5 days or so. The holidays have me pretty exhausted but I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews, they really motivate me and I love all of them! Thank you guys so much for all the support! (PS - If you haven't heard, a second season of Kuroko no Basuke was announced! So woohoo!)

* * *

**Seven**

"Don't joke like that."

Kise stares emptily back at her. It is just like Hotaru to try to discount what he is saying by taking it all as a joke, even after sharing a kiss with him. "I'm being absolutely serious this time, Hotaru-cchi." He says her name as further proof and emphasis. The last thing he wants is to be dismissed as a jokester over something this important.

The brown-haired girl hastily presses the sleeve of her yukata over her face. "That's not possible. Are you saying that's a confession? You already know how I feel about Yukio-senpai. Why are you telling me this in the very place I was supposed to tell him my feelings?" It does seem a bit cruel of him, though that is not his intention. Hotaru seems to take it as a personal affront.

It seems a little late by now to apologize for springing this on her. He shoves his hands into his pockets and shifts his gaze to the ground. Obviously he has already prepared himself for rejection, although despite his anticipation of it, it still hits him hard.

"So say it straightforwardly. You like me, right? Why?"

Perhaps it should not be so surprising for her to pose the question so outright. But he still finds himself a little startled by it. "Ahh, you're asking questions that are difficult to answer. Sometimes you like someone and you don't know why. You just like what you like."

"And that's how I feel about Yukio-senpai, too." Those words sting but it is something he has known all along. Rejection has been inevitable from the start. Yet it still is difficult to have to hear. And she gives him no leeway, marching off as soon as that statement is delivered. The way she traipses away without even a glance back gives finality.

Their tentative relationship, balanced precariously on the pretense of him being her coach, has come to an abrupt end with the revelation of his feelings. The weight that he had hoped to be lifted by confessing has only grown heavier. And he thinks that maybe not saying anything would have been a better idea.

Hotaru, in the meantime, finds herself lost in the tumult of the crowd. The cacophony of festival music, lively chatter, and footsteps drowns out the loud thrumming of her heart. She feels so utterly confused. The turmoil within leaves her blind to where she is walking and she stumbles into several people.

"Watch where you're going!"

Listlessly, she wanders forward trying to bite back the tears. Why did Kise have to say such a thing? She thinks it would have been better for him to keep pretending to be her coach if things were going to turn out like this. The last thing she wants is a gap between them. Kise is the first true friend she has come to rely on. Why ruin it with something like this?

Just as she manages to find her way to a more remote area near the shrine, she stumbles upon the last person she expects to see. The very one that earlier ran off and abandoned her with a flimsy excuse. And in the back of her mind, she wonders if that was not orchestrated purposefully by Kise. In her anger and paranoia, she finds herself accusing him of sabotage.

"T-Takano?" Kasamatsu stutters out, equally surprised. "What... are you doing here? A-alone?" His eyes immediately scan the nearby area for any signs of the loudmouthed blonde, only to come up empty.

And usually she feels a gnawing anxiety eating away from the pit of her stomach that keeps her unable to form a coherent thought. Yet this time in the presence of the person she claims to have such a desperate crush on, she feels completely empty.

"I left him behind," she finally tells Kasamatsu.

"W-wait, hasn't he told you how he feels yet?" he seems to choke out that sentence with some measure of difficulty.

She blanches at the mention.

"So... he has." It is easy to deduce purely by reading her facial expression. "Then... you rejected him?"

That seems more information than he needs to know. Especially since he is the one she has been chasing this entire time. And she tells him as much. "The person that I like is you, Yukio-senpai." But her heart does not skip a beat when she says it. Those words feel empty. Why? What's wrong with her all of a sudden? It is almost as though her lips still feel the lingering warmth of Kise's kiss from earlier.

Kasamatsu sighs. "Are you messing around? Well, you should be honest either way. Take what he said to you seriously."" Even though he still seems a little awkward delivering those words, he blurts them out without reservation. It seems, despite his own nervousness and usual stammering, his loyalty to Kise supersedes his inability to communicate with women.

"I'm not messing around–"

"Making excuses? You spent all that time with him and you feel nothing?" He charges back, sounding almost irritable. But when he looks into her face, he immediately averts his eyes again. It clearly takes some courage to be able to say as much to her. And perhaps even then he finds himself struggling.

Regardless, his words startle her and there seems to be something true about what he is saying. Still, she attempts to deny it vehemently despite any validity. "Kise-kun is just a friend to me. There is nothing more between us than that!"

"Then you won't care if he never talks to you again." Her face registers the devastation almost immediately as those words sink in. And Kasamatsu reads it in her, offering a sympathetic smile – perhaps feeling guilty for being so harsh. He awkwardly rubs at the back of his head before finally saying, "He's... the brooding type, you know... so he's probably still around here somewhere. Y-you should go find him."

At the suggestion, she does not bother to loiter any longer and takes off running in the opposite direction. Despite nearly tripping several times along the way, Hotaru hurriedly speeds back to where she had abandoned Kise less than a half hour ago. But by the time she manages to weave through the crowds, pass the food stands, and return to their spot on an isolated, grassy hill, he is already long gone.

She fumbles to pull out her phone and clumsily dials his number. Pressing it to her ear, she waits hesitantly. One ring, two rings. Then straight to voice mail. Once more, she thinks, maybe he will answer. But the second time it immediately goes to voice mail – proof that he is screening her calls?

Panicked, she spins on her heel and starts back toward the main festival. Although it seems like a longshot, she hopes maybe to catch a glimpse of him through the crowds. Her mind races. Where could he be? Has he already started toward home? Kasamatsu said he would be brooding. Where would he go then? On a bench?

Suddenly her eyes are flitting from bench to bench as she rushes from area to area, pushing through clusters of people. All the while she holds her phone in a tight enough grip to render her knuckles a pasty white. She pauses on several occasions to try to dial him again but to no avail. And by the time she is out of breath, she is convinced he has left the area.

Best to check his home next and wait for him there, if he has not already left the festival. That is the only other hope she has since she is unable to get in to contact with him. With that thought in mind, she starts toward the main road. It is just as she is passing the takoyaki stand they first stopped at shortly after arriving, that her sandal catches on something and she ends up tripping and landing unceremoniously on the ground, nearly face first. Thanks only to having quick enough reflexes, she has managed to keep from eating dirt.

Still, as she struggles to get up, she realizes her phone has been flung somewhere in the distance. And the tears Hotaru has been struggling to hold back this entire time are starting to well up over the ducts of her eyes.

She feels so stupid. Why did she ignore his feelings? There are so many things she wants to say – needs to say to him. And now, worse than even getting her brand new yukata covered in dirt, she can tell that the strap to her sandal is broken. This will make it wonderfully impossible for her to get home.

"Hotaru-cchi, what are you doing on the ground?"

That voice... her heart skips a beat as she jerks her head upright. Relief washes over her and the tears gush out like a waterfall. The words that come out of her mouth are nearly indiscernible. "K-Kise, I was looking everywhere for you! You jerk!"

"The one getting rejected gets called a jerk, huh?" Despite his words, he kneels down and flattens his fingers across the top of her head, gently caressing her hair. "You're such a crybaby, Hotaru-cchi." Moments later she can feel the warmth of his hand against her cheek, brushing away the tears.

Hotaru crawls up onto her haunches and throws her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! I lied to you! I lied to you when I said that's how I feel about Yukio-senpai!" The confession comes off her lips in a blubbering, incoherent manner. Though he manages to understand the gist of what she is saying.

"I really can't leave you alone, Hotaru-cchi."

She presses her face into his neck, oblivious the stares of passersby that have been drawn by all the commotion. The sobbing is gradually dying down and so she finds herself capable of telling him what she wants to say the most. "I like you. I really like you. I like you a lot, Kise-kun!"

Overlooking the confession, at least for the moment, he asks, "Did you break your sandal when you fell?"

"Mm."

Peeling her off, Kise turns his back toward her and motions for her to get on. "I'll take you home."

"But... my phone..."

He points to his pocket. "I saw it and picked it up already."

Hotaru hesitates for a moment before crawling up onto his back. The position brings rise to butterflies in her stomach – particularly when she feels his hands grip her thighs and lift her into the air. Still, his back is warm and comforting. She clings to him, chin resting on his shoulder. The position is reminiscent of her childhood and gives a sense of nostalgia; she does not remember the last time someone gave her a piggyback ride.

Arms draped across the front of Kise's shoulders, Hotaru carries a shoe in either hand as she finds herself hauled through the crowds and out into the streets. Inwardly she hopes she is not too heavy, despite knowing that Kise is athletic enough to tolerate it regardless.

"Am I heavy?" she asks timidly, voicing her concern.

"Aha, that probably isn't a question a girl should ask in this situation, Hotaru-cchi. But don't worry. I'm fine."

More importantly than that, she manages to get a new view of Kise from this position. His side profile somehow sends her heart thumping at an even more rapid rate than before. And the perpetual blush on her cheeks leaves her feeling particularly heated.

"Um, Kise-kun..."

"Ryouta," he corrects. "Since I'm calling you Hotaru-cchi. You can call me Ryouta."

"Ryouta-kun." It sounds nice, somehow, when she says it. And she likes it far better than the previous formality between the two of them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reject you. I really do like you. I think... ever since the incident at the beach. No, probably before then."

He chuckles as she struggles to recall the exact moment in time. Satisfaction, however, is derived from the pure fact that his feelings are reciprocated. But he warns her, "If you're with me, you might get bullied by fangirls."

"I'm prepared," she says decisively.

While he is not entirely sure if that is something that one should be prepared for, it is a relief that she seems so confident in her feelings. And although he is not entirely sure what has coaxed the change in behavior, he imagines it has something to do with that nosy captain of his.

"Ah! A shooting star just now," she remarks, her gaze having briefly wandered to the sky.

"Aw, I missed it. Did you make a wish?"

Hotaru happily shakes her head. "Mm, no. I don't need to. It already came true."


	8. Eight

**Author's Note:** For those interested, I should be posting up the first chapter of the Aomine story some time this week. This is the final chapter of Whimsical so I hope you enjoyed! I think I've learned a lot from the experience and I definitely appreciate all the reviews, alerts, favorites and the supportive messages! Thank you all so much!

* * *

**Eight**

"Good morning, Ryouta-kun!"

This situation seems eerily familiar. He can vaguely recall the last time she paraded up to his door in the wee hours of the morning. Through bleary eyes, he stares her down as if this is the most ridiculous thing in the world. "What time is it?" he groans, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It is the first day back to school!"

"I asked for the time, not the day, Hotaru-cchi~"

She wags a finger at him in return. "You shouldn't be worried about the time. Yes, it will be another hour before school even starts but the early bird catches the worm, don't you know? I already have club activities starting today."

Ryouta is still unsure how he fits into this. "Ah, Hotaru-cchi, I don't have practice until–"

"Perfect."

There is a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he gets the impression that it is never too early to admit defeat. Obvious she will shoot down whatever excuse he tries to hand her. And while he has a bad feeling about this, there's not much he can do but acquiesce in the face of her persistence. After surrendering all too easily, he ducks back into his house to don his uniform for school. The whole time he can feel himself yawning and he feels especially chagrined to think that he will not even be given the opportunity to have breakfast – but such is the sacrifice of dating someone like Hotaru.

As soon as he comes out of the front door, Hotaru has snagged his hand in hers and promptly starts dragging him off toward school at a faster pace than he wants to go. "Alright, with this, we should be one of the first ones there. It's a great feeling, isn't it?" The question is entirely rhetorical but she says it with a grin.

Tears are almost streaming down his face – comically – as he glumly responds with an obedient, "Uh huh." Although, while he is not particularly enthused about whatever activities Hotaru has in store, the warmth of her hand does manage to coax a smile out of him.

Unfortunately, when they arrive at the school and she leads him to the student council room, the first order of business seems to be paperwork. And while she is busy shuffling through sheafs of paper, she has him carrying boxes – and he's not entirely sure what's inside them but they are particularly heavy.

"Ah," she exclaims with a deep inhale. "It's good to be back at school."

Ryouta does not entirely share this sentiment, and he does have a bit of a quibble about being abruptly wrenched out of bed and dragged all the way to school just to be her lackey. Yet, he supposes, they have always had an odd relationship to begin with. Although a small part of him wonders what – if anything – has changed since she confessed to him.

Preoccupied in thought, he hardly notices when a hand waves in front of his face. "Ryouta-kun? Hello? Earth to Ryouta-kun!"

"Hm?"

"The bell just rang, we need to be getting to class."

He glances down at the box still cradled in his arms and hastily places it away as instructed. "Alright, Hotaru-cchi." It occurs to him that they have never spent lunch together before, but she seems intent to speed off toward her own classroom before he can even get a word in about it. That leaves him feeling a bit dejected as he starts down the hallway to his own classroom, only to stop when he hears the sound of loud footsteps slapping noisily against the ground behind him.

"Ryoooouta-kun!"

As he turns back to see what she is sudden yelling his name for, he is shocked to register the sight of her running at max speed down the hallway toward him, screeching to a halt just before she bowls right into him. A few of the other people in the hallway seem to give them odd, disapproving glances.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot something."

"Huh?"

Hotaru grins cheekily at him before reaching up and grasping his tie. With a sharp yank, she pulls him down to eye level with her and plants a kiss right on his lips before he even has a moment to react. Then she pulls away, beaming triumphantly as though she is proud of herself. "There we go! Oh, and let's eat lunch together today. Okay? Bye!" She speeds off before even hearing his answer – as is typical of her.

"What's with that stupid grin?" Kasamatsu asks as they pass each other in the hallway while Ryouta is on the way to his classroom.

The blonde rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "Good morning, Kasamatsu-sen – aah!" He is interrupted by a swift jab to the side that robs him of his breath.

"If you had been honest in the first place, I wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble back there, you know," the upperclassmen grumbles as he aims a couple more jabs just for good measure. "Don't make me regret it."

It almost sounds like his gruff way of telling Ryouta to take good care with Hotaru in the future. Although he can't be sure – his captain has an odd way of expressing himself sometimes. Still, Ryouta gives him an appreciative smile.

The time until lunch feels particularly long and monotonous in the face of his hunger – having skipped breakfast. The growling of his stomach is subdued only when the bell rings and he starts out his classroom. Or at least he tries, but not before a gang of fangirls quite literally flock to him. Amongst the dozen, he is told repeatedly how much he has been missed and how much they all want to go to karaoke with him.

He tries to play off their comments as he usually does. But the clock is ticking and the ache of hunger is making him particularly impatient.

"Excuse me, I have to borrow this person." A terse voice cuts through the excited chatter of the fangirls as Hotaru shoves her way to the forefront of the crowd and grabs for Ryouta by the collar of his uniform, causing him to stumble along behind her.

Even after they have broken free of the fangirls and shaken most of them off their tail, she still insists on dragging him along forcefully. From behind her, Ryouta is unable to see the expression on her face. But he has been in this situation before. Girlfriends that are particularly insecure that eventually give up, saying they cannot handle his popularity. Or otherwise girls that are only there for his popularity. He wonders just how affected Hotaru is. Is she mad?

The answer to that is rather anticlimactic, as she grins back at him. "Okay, it's my first time making a bento so if it tastes horrible, you can just consider yourself a guinea pig." On the contrary of his concerns; she seems entirely unaffected.

"Hotaru-cchi, you don't mind the fangirls?"

She continues to pull him along until they make it to the rooftop. "Hm? Why would I worry about them? I already know that you're a model and you're a famous for being on the basketball team, too. Of course you're going to be popular."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Once they are on the rooftop, she settles down against the side of the building and motions for him to join her. "I trust you, Ryouta-kun. Now, are you ready to eat? I made a lot. I know you missed breakfast because of me, so fill up." As she says that, she puts down a three-tier bento box. With each level unveiled, the food itself actually looks delicious and well-made.

Looks, as it turns out, can be particularly deceiving. Aesthetic value is all that her food turns out to have. The moment he lifts his chopsticks to his lips and takes a bite, his face turns a solid shade of green. It turns out to be a struggle just to swallow, for the corrosive flavor rolling across his tastebuds nearly activates his gag reflex.

"So, how is it?" she asks excitedly, as though she cannot already tell.

Well, since he is hungry enough and there is probably not enough time to make it to the cafeteria to buy anything decent... there is little choice but to keep diving in. He regrets that thought as soon as he hazards another bite. Immediately after swallowing, he tries to say, "It's really good, Hotaru-cchi," but tears are already streaming down his face and betraying his words.

"You're lying." With that, she snatches the chopsticks out of his hand. "You don't have to force yourself. But I guess if you are actually willing to keep trying to eat it even though it doesn't taste very good, you must really like me after all."

Is this supposed to be a test to measure how genuine his feelings are?

"Here," Hotaru says as she dips her hand into the pocket of her jacket, producing a melon bun that she passes over to him. "Sorry that it wasn't very good. I will try again next time and it will be soooo good you won't be able to put your chopsticks down. For now you can have this."

Hesitantly, he accepts it, only to see that Hotaru herself is picking at her own food and eating it. Her nose crinkles every time as she chews and swallows but she forces herself despite that. His golden eyes wander down to food she has offered up in substitution. And he wonders if she purposefully picked this up just in case – knowing that her food might not be good enough.

Ryouta sighs to himself as he reaches over and retrieves the chopsticks she took from him just moments ago. Then he starts slowly consuming the lunch box, tier by tier.

"W-what are you doing eating that? It's not any good!" she tells him, reaching a hand over to try to yank one of the layers of the box away from him that he is currently eating from.

Ryouta pulls out of her reach and hurriedly shoves the rest in his mouth. "Nope! I'm eating it all, since Hotaru-cchi made it."

"You might get sick!"

"Mm, it tastes good."

"You're lying again."

He grins cheekily back at her. Despite all of her protests, even Ryouta can easily tell how happy it makes her to see him eating something that she made. As much as she stammers about it being terrible and how he should just eat the melon bun she offered.

When lunch is over and the bell rings for them to return to class, Hotaru sullenly packs away the three-tiered box, now empty. And Ryouta himself is already feeling the after effects of having eaten it – in the form of a fierce stomach ache developing. He smiles despite it all.

"Make me a bento again tomorrow, ne, Hotaru-cchi?" Ryouta supplies two clasped hands and a wink to try to wheedle another lunch out of her.

She chops him on the head with the side of her hand. "Idiot, you shouldn't force yourself just to be nice to me. It's okay to tell me that it isn't any good. And you don't have to ask for more, either. It's okay if we just eat at the cafeteria."

The blonde merely shakes his head. "Nope, I want to eat the food that my girlfriend makes~"

For his comment, he manages to elicit a fierce blush that colors her cheeks. Immediately Hotaru tries to avert her gaze to hide her embarrassment but he catches her by the chin, then leans in for a kiss. The brush of their lips is soft and brief at first but as she grows more receptive, they remain connected even after the final bell rings.

"We'll be late for class," she tells him hastily, breaking away first.

Ryouta grins as he brushes a few loose mousy-brown tendrils away from those dark eyes of hers. "I don't mind being late today, Hotaru-cchi!"


End file.
